Kicking and Screaming
by smileformebaby
Summary: Miley and Nick are FBI partners, who don't really get along. But when she gets injured during an assignment, things begin to change. NILEY.
1. Screwed

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groan.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

With a slap of his hand, Nick silenced the offending alarm clock. He rolled over to his side, taking note of the petite blonde tangled up in his sheets. Her blonde long hair all bundled up just above her shoulders and her skin was tanned from the California sun. The girl whimpered in her sleep, tucking her body further into a tiny ball. He called her the girl because he couldn't remember her name. It was a side effect of the amount of alcohol he consumed on the weekend. Occupational hazard.

Quietly he stood up and searched the ground for her purse. He found it strewn haphazardly against one of his frames. Making sure to keep an eye on the girl, he bent down and rifled through the tiny silver purse. He pulled out her driver's license and studied the information.

Delta Goodrem. Nick rolled his eyes. He slipped the license back in its rightful place. Careful not to wake his latest bedmate up, Nick slipped into the shower and washed the remnants of the previous night off his body. He was covered in glitter and groaned at the thought of what state his bed must be in. Laundry would have to be done and he made a mental note to leave a tip for Vicki, the cleaning lady.

Once he was washed off, he turned off the shower and wrapped one of his cotton towels around his waist. The scene he came in on was one he had seen a thousand times before. Well, maybe not a thousand. Hundred? Definitely more than twenty but who was being technical. Delta sat on the edge of the bed, her party dress on as she leaned over and slipped on her heels. Nick smirked as he approached his bed's latest victim.

She blushed as he approached, her eyes raking over his wet body. "So… I've got to get going."

With her heels secured, she reached forward and grabbed her bag. As Nick stepped towards her she stood and let him envelop her in his arms. It was a fantasy she was letting herself live in as she tilted her head up and kissed him. He hummed into the kiss, letting his hands drift down and squeeze her backside. She squirmed in his arms and nipped his bottom lip.

"It was fun."

Nicks eyes darkened. It certainly had been. Not that he would ever see her again. His job came with certain cons and a steady girlfriend was one of them. He couldn't have anyone he cared about get trapped in the crosshairs of his job. The one night stands were necessary. They would hate him when he wouldn't call but if they knew the truth it would bring out an entirely different reaction.

"Very," Nick grinned, planting one last peck upon her awaiting lips.

He walked her down the stairs of his family home; a home he had inherited following the death of his parents. They made quick goodbyes and he watched as she made her way into her car. Yeah, he made them drive. He was a dick because of it. But there was no way he could have someone trailing them just because they knew his license plate. He had to be careful with his extracurricular activities. It was a matter of life and death.

Just as her yellow Volkswagen disappeared from his lot, he heard the familiar sound of the James Bond theme song chiming from his phone. It made him feel like a badass every time he heard it. Taking the stairs two at a time, he made it to his phone just in time.

"Jonas," he answered.

He heard a grunt on the phone and could almost imagine his boss Zac scooting his chair towards his desk. "You better be en route, Jonas. Your new partner is already waiting outside my office on time mind you."

"Good to know the newbie's punctual," Nick replied, already slipping on a pair of slacks. He hadn't forgotten about the very reason he allowed himself to get hammered last night. Another new partner. Just what he needed. They never lasted long. Couldn't handle his sarcasm. Couldn't handle the way he got things done. Just another new guy who wouldn't make it through the week.

Zac grumbled. "This is your last chance. You mess this one up and I'll have you doing desk work until retirement. I don't care how good you are at catching perps but you need to realize this isn't a one man job. It's good to have someone watching your back."

Nick rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt and fastened his cufflinks. He had his jacket on and was on his way down the stairs before Zac had finished talking. "Gotcha, bossman."

"I'm serious, Jonas. Now get your ass in here."

"On my way," Nick sang as he opened the door to his '67 Mustang. It was his pride and joy and it purred like a kitten.

He hung up the phone and started the engine. There was no way the new guy was making him look bad on the first day. His car blazed through the small town traffic and entered the city limits within seconds. Speed was his ally as he raced his way to the office and arrived with time to spare. He passed through security and slid his ID card through just in time to punch in and was on his way to the tenth floor before Zac could look at his watch for the tenth time.

Nick exited the elevator and gave a few greetings to his co-workers. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and slipped his suit jacket on the back of his desk chair. His office was clean and tidy, unlike that of his peers. He kept it neat in order to avoid any unwanted chaos. There was enough of that on the job. He needed to control what he could.

The was a knock on his door and he looked up to see his boss leaning against the door frame.

"Need to get that Rolex checked? Cause according to mine I made it just in the nick of time." Nick smirked as he sipped his coffee.

Zac shook his head. "As I recall I asked you to be in my office first thing not to dawdle around here like we don't have criminals to catch and crimes to solve."

Nick shrugged. "You wanted me to make a good first impression. Can't do that without my morning coffee."

Something akin to a guffaw came out of his boss' mouth. "Unless that's Irish you're still going to be an annoying little shit."

"Come on, Zachery," Nick jibed. "You know you love me."

Nick and Zac went way back. Some might even say he was Zac's best friend if they didn't care about ages. Mentor if they did. They drank hard and fought harder and it was because of Zac that Nick was even useful. After the death of his parents, Nick had lost himself. He was a punk who got himself into trouble constantly and it took a slap to the head and a talk or two from Zac before he got his shit together. Zac got him into the Academy and helped him make his way to where he was today. One of the most talented agents the Bureau could ask for.

Zac rolled his eyes. "You sound like that stupid Gossip Girl show my daughter can't stop talking about."

"Now Zachery, we both know you watch it too. We're all friends here."

"Shut it, Jonas, or I'll stop Vanessa from inviting you to Sunday dinners."

Clutching his hand to his chest, Nick mock collapsed. "You'd let me starve? Harsh."

"Just get in my office. Let's not keep your new partner waiting any longer than we have. Top agent from D.C."

Nick's eye nearly bugged out of his head. Just what he needed; another pissing contest to get into with the newbie. He'd been there before. Two partners ago some big shot out of Chicago thought he could come walking in like he owned the place. One ass whooping from their first assignment sent him back to the so called big leagues with his tail between his legs.

"Don't start," Zac warned. "This is your last shot. Make it work."

They hadn't even met and Nick already hated the guy. His job was everything. It was the reason he continued on with his pitiful life. If this guy messed with it he was going to have another thing coming to him. The moment they got a second alone he was going to give it to him straight.

Zac pushed open his office door and ushered Nick inside. Nick's eyes scanned the room, looking for the person he would be stuck with until he retired or died, whatever. When he saw he wasn't seated in either of the chairs across Zac's desk, he scanned the room. That's where he saw her. Reading the titles in Zac's bookcase was a brown haired goddess. She had legs for days and ass that looked phenomenal in the black pencil skirt she was wearing. Her hair went down to her mid-back and was pin straight and looked silky smooth. Nick could actually imagine his hands raking through it and he yearned to touch it.

She turned towards them and his eyes immediately jumped to her doe eyes that stared towards him. She wore a dark blue button up and a black blazer that had her ID secured to her coat pocket. Her face was round and her lips were plump and only thinned as her mouth widen in a smile. A brilliant smile that had him weak in the knees. Him, Nick Jonas, was actually having trouble standing because of some girl. She was gorgeous. There was no other way to describe it.

"Nick Jonas," Zac stated, "I'd like you to meet your new partner, Miley Cyrus."

Nick's eyes widened.

His partner was a girl. A girl he found himself attracted to.

He was screwed.


	2. Irritated

**gaaaaaaaaaaah, i got 3 reviews and the story hasn't even been up a day yet! I have a couple chapters already typed etc so I thought I'd update twice in one day! please review and let me know what you thinnkkkk**

* * *

Miley Cyrus stepped towards him with a bright smile on her face, unaware of the chaos going on in his head. He couldn't be attracted to his partner. No matter how beautiful she was or how hard she made his heart jump and… other areas as they strained against his slacks. As her hand slipped in to his to give him a firm handshake, he could only notice the softness of her skin and the small but noticeable tattoo that rested just above her wrist. When their eyes locked he felt the electricity brewing between them reach new heights. How could she act so unfazed when he was struggling to keep his face indifferent? Something he was a master at in usual situations.

This woman was going to be his undoing. Not exactly something you want in someone that's supposed to help keep you alive.

"It's great to finally meet you," she stated, her voice warm and dripping with honey. He could certainly think of a few things he would like to drip on her body and clean off… with his tongue.

Nick gave her the classic smirk, the panty-dropper as some of his late night companions had referred to it. "Only good things, I hope."

She didn't even flinch. "He told me enough," she offered, her smile growing sweet.

"Miley comes highly recommended from DC," Zac said as he took a seat behind his desk. Miley calmly sat down in the seat in front of him and Nick followed suit. He really wasn't one to act so formerly with his boss but he mind as well make a good impression. "We're lucky to have her."

She rolled her eyes as her body shifted towards her new boss. "You're just saying that because Vanessa told you to."

Nick's eyes widened as he saw the impish smile grace Zac's face. "How do you know Vanessa?"

As she crossed her legs, she turned towards him. He couldn't help but dart his eyes down to the hint of cleavage that peeked out from her blouse and follow the long length of her legs. She seemed like the perfect package except for that little issue of being his new partner. Her shoulder's shrugged as she stated, "She's my aunt."

"Ah," Nick breathed. "Nepotism at its finest."

Miley's eyes narrowed. "I work hard at my job, Nick. Zac wasn't even aware I applied for a transfer until he was told by me that I was coming."

"Ease up, Cujo. Just making a joke." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Wouldn't be working here if not for Zac. Got no complaints on the matter."

By the huff she let out and the way her body became stiff as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face Zac, Nick could tell he had hit a soft spot. He couldn't even enjoy the way the movement lifted her breast because of the sudden shift in demeanor. The girl obviously couldn't take a joke and if that were true the two of them were definitely going to have a problem. Nick's sarcasm was a part of who he was. He cracked inappropriate jokes and was a pain in the ass and people loved him for it. This girl, however, was having none of it.

The worst part was he somehow had to find a way to make it work. It was that or being stuck sitting on the sidelines, filing paperwork for the rest of his career. That was something that was definitely not happening. Not if he had anything to do with it. She'd just have to get used to it.

"Well, back to business…" Zac drawled, taking a sip of his coffee as he tried to cut away the tension building in the room. "You two will be partnered up to handle the latest gang activity in the area. The Mikaelson's have slowly been killing off all the usual big bosses and taking over their businesses. We can't have a city controlled by the mob. This needs to be handled. And quickly."

Miley was instantly alert at the change in subject. "I've handled gang activity before."

"Not like this you haven't," Nick warned. "The Mikaelson's are intense and ruthless."

"So are the Italians, Nick. And the Irish. Not to mention the cut-throat lobbyists who think they run the country."

Nick let out a short laugh as he relaxed into his seat. "I'm just saying you might be a little out of your league here, Cyrus."

She stared at him hard, her gaze unwavering as her eyes narrowed into slits. "Is it because I'm a woman? Are you feeling emasculated by having a woman responsible for keeping you alive? At having a woman threatening your place on the ladder? Because I can assure you I can handle this and I'll do it better than you."

"Alright!" Zac interrupted. "I think that's enough for first introductions. Miley, why don't you go get situated in your office and let me have a moment here with your partner."

Miley stood and smoothed out her black skirt. "Sure thing, boss." The way she said it made the term endearing and Zac couldn't help but smile in return. Despite her warm smile returning Nick noticed the glare she gave him as she exited the room. This woman was infuriating. Closing the door behind her, he watched as she disappeared from sight and for the first time since meeting her, Nick visibly relaxed. That was until he caught sight of Zac's seething glare.

"You do realize this is your only shot and you're not exactly starting off on the right foot."

Mouth dropping, Nick balked. "She's the one who went all Gloria Steinem on me. Like I don't like women? ME? Nick Jonas loves women. I'm an equal opportunist." He stood up and began pacing the blue carpeted floor. When a thought entered his consciousness, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards his boss. "Speaking of which, how come I'm in here getting berated for my behavior while she's off decorating her office."

Zac shook his head. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Nick."

"Really, Zac? It's metaphor hour in neighborhood?"

Folding his hands on the desk, Zac leaned forward. "I'm just saying you don't know her story so don't judge her actions."

"That's not being vague at all."

Leaning back Zac began to shuffle some papers on his desk. His eyes didn't lift back up as he stated, "It's not my story to tell," in a no-nonsense voice. "Now, go make nice. You two are stuck together and she's the only one willing to put up with your bullshit no matter what I told her."

"So, you did tell her all my dirty little secrets."

"Back to work, Jonas."

Nick watched out of his office at his new partner being social with the other employees. Miley Cyrus laughed and talked animatedly with her co-workers, moving her hands around as she tried to explain some type of story. The sight only infuriated him more. How could she be so happy and carefree with everyone else when she had flipped the switch so quickly with him? He got to experience her the way she was now for a split second before she became all defensive. He was in for a hell a ride with this one and he'd be lying if the challenged didn't have him intrigued.

She began to make her way towards her office which was adjacent to his and he saw this as his only opportunity to make peace. He jumped out of his seat and reached the door just as she was reaching for hers. "Miley?" he called out, halting her steps. She turned towards him slowly, irritation already filling her previous happy state. "I want to call a truce and say to hell with first impressions." He reached his hand out and gave her a small smile, hoping like hell it would be enough.

Rather than shake his awaiting hand, her arms crossed over her body, a manila folder clutched in her hand brushing against her waist. "You think you can just turn on the charm and all will be forgiven? I know your kind, Jonas," she whispered his last name. "You're a womanizer and a cocky son of a bitch and I'm not falling for it. You may not be trying to get into my pants because of work policy and all but I'm not going to praise you for your sweet talking either."

Nick put his hands on his hips. "I'm just waving the proverbial white flag." He was getting really sick of her attitude. She needed to get that stick out of her ass and stop judging him on his actions. Where was Master Zachary with all his wise words now? He didn't care what plagued her past but he sure as hell didn't deserve to be on the sharp end of it.

"I know I'm your last chance, Nick, so I'll work with you. We'll take down the Mikaelson's and any other assignment that comes our way but the only way that this is going to work is if we don't try for a personal relationship. I'll have your back when it counts and that's all you should be focusing on right now." She pushed open her door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get caught up on our assignment."

Without another word, Miley entered her office and slammed the door shut. Nick stood their gaping at the place where she had just stood and pretty much cemented the thought he had just minutes prior: He was in for one hell of a ride.

"Game on, Cyrus," Nick muttered to himself before turning and making his way back to his office.

* * *

"Barkeep? Another bourbon."

The elderly man nodded and began to pour the amber liquid into a tumbler. As soon as it was placed before him, Nick downed the drink and let the fire burn his throat. He slammed the glass down and choked out another order. He was five drinks in but what did it matter. There was no way he was making his way home sober. Certainly not after the day he just had.

Miley had stayed in her office the rest of the day. Only emerging to gather new boxes of evidence and familiarize herself with their assignment. He couldn't deny that she was a hard worker. They were cut from the cloth in that way: both obsessed with work and confident with their aptitude for it.

"Rough night?"

Nick turned to see a curvy brunette a few seats away from him. She was nursing a glass of white wine and didn't look at him as she spoke. He studied her as she ran her finger along the rim of her glass. She was dressed in a tight emerald green dress that showed off her tan bare shoulders and cut just above mid-thigh. Gold jewelry decorated her body to contrast the brown hair that was set in waves just below her shoulders.

The beauty of it all was that she in no way resembled Miley Cyrus.

He tipped his glass on its side and swirled the liquid. "You could say that. Not that I can't handle things being a little rough."

She turned towards him, laughing. "You're a forward one."

Nick shrugged. "Just know what I want."

"Is that so?" she sang, moving to sit beside him. "And what is it you want, stranger?"

"Your name."

The girl smiled. Tilting her head and licking her lips, she answered, "Olivia."

"Nick."

Olivia reached out and danced her fingers along his arm. "So, Nick… Is there anything else you want?"

He gave her that winning smirk and whispered, "I want to get out of here… and I want you to join me."

As she thought it over, a look of mischief shining in her green eyes, Nick finished off his sixth drink. There was no way he was driving home tonight. Thankfully he wouldn't have to journey home alone. Olivia finished off her wine and started to throw some money on the table only to have Nick cover her bill for her. They stood up and Nick held out his arm in question. With a wink, Olivia took it and melted into his side. "And Nick?"

"Yes?" he answered as he opened the door of the bar.

She leaned forward, kissing the spot just below his ear. "I like it rough."

Oh yes. This was exactly what he needed to get all thoughts of Miley Cyrus off his mind.


	3. Let the Games Begin

**thanks for the reviews, heres the next chapter! please review more!**

* * *

There was a knock at his door causing Nick to lift his eyes from the files he was currently browsing through. He had been immersed in everything Mikaelson for days. Miley's persistence at catching these mob bosses brought out a new sense of urgency within himself that he hadn't had since his early years. She was vivacious and headstrong and determined as hell. All of these qualities would've had him groveling at her feet if she wasn't so goddamned irritating.

She refused to be nice to him, choosing instead to simply put up with their current situation. She spoke to him in clipped sentences, refusing to divulge anything about her life that didn't have to do with work. Nick knew nothing about her family life; her parents, if she had siblings. Or even worse, a boyfriend, husband (though judging by the hours she put in and the lack of a ring on her finger he doubted, but still it was a possibility). He knew nothing about her hobbies, if she went to college, what made her transfer back to her hometown (he only learned that this was her hometown through a quick conversation with Zac). The girl was a one minded machine with him: work, work, work. It would've been great if he hadn't been fantasizing about all the ways he could bring her vigorous demeanor to better use. The girl had to be a hellcat in bed.

Not like he had any chance of finding out.

"Come in," he grumbled.

The door opened to reveal Miley, her blazer removed and her hair gathered into a high ponytail. He tried not to study the length of her neck and the path of her collarbones, but he failed miserably. She may be annoying as hell and a pain to work with but damn if she wasn't attractive. Even without trying and even with the late night and afternoon mind-blowing sex he'd been having, Miley Cyrus could still have the power to derail his thoughts. He struggled to focus his eyes elsewhere and found that she had a manila folder in her hands. No words came out of her mouth as she entered the room and began leafing through the folder, the center of her forehead wrinkled with concentration. Nick waited her out, refusing to get her any more irritated with him then necessary—he was determined to be on his best behavior however hard that may be.

And boy was _it_ hard.

It says here," Miley dropped down a file that had the list of every alleged member of the Mikaelson family, "that the boss, Kevin, has an unnamed sister. Why is that? Confidentiality or…?"

Nick eyes the document, noting the familiar drawing of a family tree. Near the very end of the tree was the most recent mob bosses save one spot which clearly stated: _female- name unknown_. Handing the file back towards her, Nick spoke. "We discovered through hospital records the name of Mikael and Esther's children save for one. The name was blacked out and no matter how hard we searched or interrogated no one would give it up. We know she exists based on some journal entries and witnesses but her brother, Klaus doesn't want her found and he usually gets his way."

"Let's find her then," Miley stated.

Unable to control himself, Nick barked out a laugh. "Like we haven't tried? We used all our resources. No dice."

"You didn't have me then," she replied, confidently. Her eyes scanned the file. "Joe would be our best bet. He's the least in control of the brothers. Kevin won't give her up, Frankie's too unpredictable, Mikey is too noble to betray his family… but Joe? Joe is basically a well-to-do henchman. All birth right and no power."

Nick stared at her. The girl had certainly done her homework and damn if the idea didn't sound intriguing. He was in the mood for an old fashion interrogation where he could act calm and suddenly lose his cool. The issue was how to even get close enough to ask. "How do you suggest we get Joe to betray his family?"

"Easy," Miley smiled. "We use the girlfriend. Demi."

Shaking his head, he smiled. She was brilliant despite her naivety. "I think you're underestimating Demi. Joe may have no backbone but Demi certainly does. She's a pistol."

"We'll just have a chat. Woman to woman." Miley responded, a note of fire igniting her eyes. So tight-ass had a dark side. It seemed they just kept having more and more things in common.

With a smirk, Nick stated, "Next chance we get at her, I'll give you the room. We'll see if you've got what it takes, newbie."

Miley rolled her eyes, he fingers digging into her palms. She absolutely hated when he called her that which was exactly why he called her it every chance he got. "Then let's go get her. We'll chalk it up to some misdemeanor or new evidence."

"Easy, killer. Joe and Demi are in England on a second honeymoon. They'll be back in a few weeks. Demi will want to get right back to work as soon as their stateside. We'll get her in for something sooner or later."

Nodding, Miley picked up the document from his desk. "Alright. I'll get to work on a contingency plan just in case." She didn't comment further as she turned around and made her way out of his office, closing the door on her way out. He followed her with his eyes as she passed by his office noting the way her robust, firm ass swayed as she walked. When she disappeared from sight, he ran his fingers through his hairs and groaned at the predicament he found himself in.

His phone chimed and he reached over to read the incoming text.

**From Olivia**: _Can't wait to see you tonight ;)_

Nick found himself groaning again. Yet another unfortunate predicament. He had broken his own self-placed rule and was a more than a one-night guy. In the span of the past few weeks, he had seen Olivia every night. The girl absolutely refused to be a one night stand. She showed up in barely there clothing, no clothing, with bourbon and Call of Duty. The girl definitely had game. He tried to be disinterested and keep her at arm's length but she was determined to be wrapped in his arms instead. After that first night, she had showed up during his lunch hour at his favorite hide-out and dragged him into the manager's office to ravage his mouth and other places.

If he hadn't enjoyed her company so much he would've put out an alert for a stage-five clinger. He punched out a reply about seeing _all_ of her and confirmed the time before putting his phone in his pocket and putting Olivia out of his mind. It was something he didn't do very often since the very thought of the darker brunette helped with the very prominent frustration over a particular light haired brunette he was forced to see every day.

Another knock on the door caused Nick to push out from his desk and pull at his hair. "Door's open."

"You busy?" Zac asked, stepping in with a Tupperware container in his hand.

Nick's eyes popped out of his head as the familiar pangs of hunger struck his stomach. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Vanessa's famous meatballs with spaghetti," he smiled. "She felt bad you couldn't make with this Sunday. Thinks I'm working you too hard."

"You are," Nick joked, reaching out and taking the container from his boss. He pulled out a plastic wrapped fork from one of his favorite take-out places and dug in. The bite set his taste buds on fire and quenches his hunger. "Your wife certainly knows how to handle balls, man."

Zac narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger in his direction. "Watch it."

"I'm just saying you're a lucky man."

Taking a seat across from Nick, Zac reached out and stole a piece of garlic bread. "Why were you missing from Sunday dinner anyways? You've missed the last three. V's starting to think you don't like her cooking."

"Like that would ever happen," Nick scoffed.

"Is Miley keeping you here late?"

Nick nearly coughed up a meatball. He took a sip of his Diet Coke and cleared his throat. "No. Nope. Not at all. Just busy." He quickly hid his eyes before Zac could place the thought that just crossed his mind. An image of Miley and him working late and working on something that had everything to do with debriefing.

"This is about a woman," Zac guessed. He nodded as a smile lifted the corners of his lips. "Any good stories? You've been holding out on me."

"Just been seeing a girl for the past few weeks," he shrugged. "She's a little needy but it's working for right now."

Zac leaned forward and rested his elbows on Nicl's desk. "Don't you think it's about time you settled down? You have to let yourself be happy at some point. And don't lie and say you are because deep down you know you're not."

Nick's eyes just happened to look over his boss' shoulders just as Miley walked by. He released a sigh. "It's just not meant in this line of work. Not when there's something I could really lose."

"Vanessa and I found a way to make it work."

As he began to play with his food, he looked back down and studied the vacant hole he had formed. It was as if his food was mocking him and the vacant empty hole that plagued his heart. It's not that he didn't want to take it serious with a girl and be happy and fall in love. It just wasn't worth the consequences. The woman he loved couldn't become collateral damage because of his fight for justice. "I'm not willing to take the risk. Not when someone could get hurt."

Zac nodded, surrendering his viewpoint in the conversation. "Okay. Okay." He stood and went to reach for the door. "Just make sure you make it this week."

"I'll be there," Nick smiled, determined to have at least one Olivia-free day no matter what crazy plans she had in store.

"We've been plus two lately so I'm sure you'll enjoy not being a third wheel."

"What are you talking about? Lily and I have an epic romance going on." Nick winked as his boss cringed.

"Keep your playboy antics far away from my pre-teen daughter." Zac warned.

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

Narrowing his eyes, Zac waved him off. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

"So, who are the lucky individuals who have been eating Vanessa's amazing meatballs?"

Zac reached the doorknob. "Miley and her brother. They've been eating with us ever since Miley came back."

"Oh," Nick replied distractedly as his mind went into overdrive. Zac left the office as the beginnings of a plan began to form. If he knew more about the kind of person Miley was he could find something to fixate on that would stop the inappropriate thoughts he was having or at least help him accept the relationship she was forcing him to have with her. Miley didn't want him in her life because of the kind of man she believed he was. The kind of guy Zac made him seem. If she wouldn't give him a chance to prove otherwise at the office he would just have to find another way; at another place where she couldn't use the excuse of being busy with work. What better place to prove he was a good guy then at a family dinner?

Let the games begin.


	4. Blame Game

**woooo update time! thanks for all the reviews and remember to review again x**

* * *

He pulled up to the familiar looking house. In a lot of ways he had thought of this place with its wide, open windows and stone siding as his own. Nick had spent a lot of his time here in the place his boss lived. At one point he had even taken residence in one of the guest bedrooms when he was too messed up to stand the memories that broke him in his family's home. This place wasn't dark and dreary and filled to the roof with haunted memories. No, Zac's home was bright and full of light and laughter.

As he exited his car, carrying a dish of his famous cannoli's, he heard that laughter coming from inside. It was no doubt the laugh of his favorite little girl and when he rang the doorbell he was greeted with an answer.

"Uncle Nick!" Lily screamed, racing toward him and wrapping her tiny arms around his body. She nearly knocked him down in her excitement to hug him.

Nick smiled and patted her head. "What's up, Lee Lee?"

The little girl with Zac's sandy brown hair and Vanessa's wide brown eyes stepped back from him and crossed her tiny arms over her chest. "I'm mad at you," she pouted.

He bent down to get to her level, his hand reaching out to tap her nose. "And why's that?"

"You were gone. For weeks!"

"I'm sorry about that. Think you can ever forgive me?" he questioned, doing his best to make his eyes wide and hopeful.

Lily stared at him, her anger wavering. She huffed and stomped her foot before grabbing his hand and tugging him inside. Quiet music filtered in from the living room as Lilly pulled Nick down the hallways that were filled with black and white photos of their family. They were filled with smiling faces and tongues poking out or faraway shots of the happy couple kissing. This was the shining exception to everything Nick believed about his line of work. Somehow amongst the chaos, Zachary Efron had found a way to be let himself take the risk and be happy.

It wasn't always easy. There was a time when Zac had fought against his relationship with Vanessa and times when Vanessa couldn't handle the long hours that came with the job. It would take years for the two of them to even consider having a child. Yet somewhere along the way they decided they were through letting the job dictate how they lived. They still fought but as with most meant to be couples, the good outweighed the bad.

"He's here!" Lilly screamed when they entered the kitchen. Vanessa had her hair curled and pinned up as she bustled around getting dinner ready. She wore a pleated green dress that had her famous "Diva in Training" apron over it. It was a gift from her older sister, who Nick had only recently found out was Mileys's mother.

Tonight was certainly going to be interesting.

Zac appeared from behind the fridge and clapped his hand on Nick's back. His eyes squinted, "Do I know you?"

"Hardy har. Very funny. Couldn't exactly keep me from Lee Lee very long," Nick winked at Lily who had taken a seat at the kitchen island. The little girl blushed and quietly took a sip of her orange soda.

"Certainly going to try," Zac grunted as he strolled over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "There's no way I'm letting you corrupt her."

Nick held his hands up. "I simply want to educate the youth of America. Think of me as a young Mr. Rogers."

Canessa barked out a laugh. "Sure. If Mr. Rogers wore leather jackets and didn't know how to settle down."

"Mr. Rogers was a player, V," Nick responded. "He knew how to work those sweater vests."

She merely rolled her eyes, shook her head and returned to spooning the ricotta and parsley mixture onto the layers of lasagna. Nick watched as Lily carefully sprinkled parmesan cheese on to the spread and couldn't help but smile. The sound of the doorbell snapped them all from their watching and cooking and a sense of awkwardness seemed to take over everyone except Lily, who hopped off her chair screaming, "I got it!"

Nick could only watch as the little girl disappeared down the hallway. It was only Vanessa's calm voice that brought him back. "Miley's put on a bit of a hard shell since my sister and brother-in-laws death. You'll have to excuse her upcoming reaction. I forgot to tell her you were coming."

"Forgot?" Zac coughed. "More like knew she wouldn't show up."

"That too." Vanessa smiled.

The sound of heavy feet in the entry way and a deep laughter cause Nick to turn back towards the hallway. He came face to face with a kid in his late teens baring an eerie resemblance to Miley. His shaggy brown hair hung just below his eyebrows in a way that caused him to constantly shake his head and a pair of deep blue eyes peeked between the strands. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a Grateful Dead t-shirt that he paired off with a worn-in pair of Converses. As he entered the kitchen, he threw Lily over his shoulder.

It was only when Braison raced toward the couch to tickle Lily that he saw her. She was dressed in faded jeans with a navy Henley and, like her brother, she had on Converses. The family must've had some kind of deal with the brand or it was pretty popular with mini Cyrus'. Her hair was pin-straight and went nearly to her waist. She was dressed so casual it was almost shocking to see. Upon seeing him her eyes widened before that female death glare was aimed in his direction. "What is he doing here?"

"I invited him," Zac answered. "He's come here for Sunday dinners for as long as I can remember."

She crossed her arms over her body and shifted her weight to one side. "And you just forgot to mention this because…"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come," Vanessa replied, putting the lasagna in the oven. "Nick is Lilly's godfather and he's practically a brother to Zac. He's a part of this family too."

Zac put his arm around his wife. "And I think as partners you both need to stop walking on eggshells around each other at the office. There has to be some sort of trust between the two of you or one of you is going to end up shot or worse."

"I trust Nick to have my back," Miley stated without a hint of doubt. It was enough to bug Nick's eyes out of skull. That was the closest to a compliment she had given him. She turned towards him and let out a huff. "That wasn't me stroking your ego, by the way. Just simple fact. You're good at your job despite being a jackass."

He tried to ignore the way her voice went straight to his cock when she implied stroking anything enough to formulate a response. "Same goes for you, Cyrus. Despite being a tightass."

Her eyes narrowed but before she could answer, her brother reentered the room. "Whoa! Tension, much?" He went right for the fridge, pulling out a can of root beer, before plopping on an empty chair. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Brais. Mind your own business," Miley groaned.

"Nice to see I'm not the only who gets on her bitchy side." Nick held his hand out. "I'm Nick. Miley's jackass of a partner."

Braison shook his hand. "Braison. The pesky little brother."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who gets on Miley's bad side," Nick whispered with a wink. Miley heard him of course and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. It was fun seeing her like this; where she couldn't exactly have an office to escape to. He was determined to break down some of those walls tonight.

Braison laughed. "Not by a long shot. Any good at Grand Theft Auto?"

"Per the job description I'm completely against it but give me a console and I'm all for it."

"Do you mind, Zac?"

Zac shook his head, laughing. "All set up in the family room."

Jumping off his seat, Braison nodded towards the room. "Right this way, Nick."

Nick followed mini-Cyrus and began to play one of his best performances of Grand Theft Auto to date. For some reason his coordination was stellar even with Miley ranting and raving behind his back. She wasn't exactly being subtle and her hushed whispers were carrying over into the other room. Despite Vanessa's pleas more than once that he was good looking, Miley kept stating the overused nickname of him being an ass.

At some point she must've given up because the sound of stomping feet retreated from hearing distance and when he turned around she was gone. Vanessa and Zac gave him apologetic glances but he wasn't having any of it. It was enough of her uncalled for attitude. So what if he was a player, that had nothing to do with her judgmental attitude. With an apology to Braison, he stood up and went to look for her.

He found her in the formal living room leafing through a leather bound photo album near a window seat. Small but noticeable tears were making their way down her cheeks. It was enough to stop his angry tirade until her head lifted and she gave him a look of pure hatred. "What are you stalking me now?"

"You trespassed on my Sunday dinners."

Miley scoffed. "Sunday dinners were my mother's thing. Vanessa just carried on the tradition when they moved here." He noticed her eyes drift down as her fingers danced along one of the images. "Weekends are the only time I can relax and not think about work and yet here you are."

Nick found himself clenching his fists. They were going to have it out once and for all. "What the hell is your problem? Did I wrong you in another life? Steal your Barbie or something?"

"And here come the sexist comments again," Miley pointed out with a challenging arch to her brow. "Who's to say I didn't play with Tonka trucks?"

"I'm sure you were a real boy, Pinocchio. Now answer the question."

In their back and forth he had somehow managed to tower above her and she now looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "You're a distraction," she finally answered. Her voice was low and he had almost missed her words had their not been a distinction between the syllables.

"From what? Your job? You seem pretty dedicated to me."

"I have to catch these guys, Nick." Miley turned away from him to gaze out the window.

He sat beside her and found himself reaching out to cup the side of her face. Something he never did but found himself doing. It was what his mother used to do when she comforted people. She would always say that when people felt alone they needed some type of connection in order to open up and the touch was the way to do it. Cupping someone's face was her trademark and apparently he was adopting it. "Why?" he whispered. "You never came across these guys in DC. What do they have to do with you?"

Her eyes met his, wide and open and full of trust. "Because… some other family could suffer the same fate as mine."

Nick's brows furrowed. "What are you saying, Miley?"

"I'm saying that it's my fault my parents are dead."


End file.
